Humphrey Rothchester
Humphrey Rothchester is the Red ranger of the Power Rangers Lightspeed Force, he is the son of Paul Rothchester who has created Power Morpher's Biography Early life Humphrey Rothchester is 16 years old and goes to Lincoln Academy school along with his best friends Samantha Lockridge, Maxwell Lockwood and Ruby Ashbridge. When he's not at school, he's at his father's Laboratory helping him out with his work, as he is in lightspeed room looking at his father's work before he hears the warning sound that somebody or something is coming to the earth with great speed, he is then called into where his father is and is told about the power rangers which he has heard from watching the news on about some teens stopping lord Zedd and Rita. He then asks his dad why he is saying this to him and is told by his father that he has created his own and pretends his son with a Morpher which is the power of the red ranger and he has chosen to stop who ever has come to the earth and his father gave him his Zord which is the lion he chose it as it has great speed. As he is giving his son the Morpher and the lion Zord key he has heard Explode with a great thunder voice and his father new who it was the most evil alien before lord Zedd had come and the most powerful and dangers creature of the universe he warns his son before Humphrey goes to fight him. As he finds him he is then faced with The Armored who are working for Exploder and he then use's his Morpher which his father gave him, Alright go lightspeed force booting up speed. He then Morphed into his red ranger form and got his lightspeed sword out and started to fight them as he was he got hit by Freakshow. Booting Up, Lightspeed Part 1 Humphrey come's home from school to go to his father's lab he helps him out researching they planet as well as they other planets, as he is going to his fathers lab he is stop by Nightshade a Bounty hunter who is working for Explode and is attacked by Wrygsiart, he is then saved by an unknown DarkOrange ranger and is told not to tell anyone what happened. He then at his house still thinking about who had saved him from Wrygsiart he then tells his father about it but does not look up as he is telling him. He is then at his father's lab helping him is then stopped by the alarm warning that someone or something is coming to the earth and is then listing to the voice Personality Humphrey's is the same as his father when before the death of his mother. He's caring, loyal, and helpful. He's a great leader just like all the red rangers before and after him. However, after his mother died, Humphrey and his father changed. His father held too many expectations over Humphrey. Humphrey lost the meaning of the word satisfied. He no longer had confidence in himself. However, he hides that under his seeming perfection. He is very loyal towards Margaretta Bainbridge who is the yellow ranger in The Nightmare dreamer Part I he is seen helping her with her fear from her nightmare Category:Males Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Force Category:Laura Clarke